Two In One
by Padfut's-Moon
Summary: Harry is not just who we think he is... He isn't just the poor boy who got stuck living with the Dursleys, he's something else... he's something more... he's held secrets all his life and even Dumbledore doesn't know it... but what? You'll find out if you
1. Prologue

"He's here!" Lily silently whispered to her husband, in fear that the dark lord would find them.  
  
James embraced Lily for comfort, but then let go after only seconds. He said, "Lily! Take Harry and go!"  
  
At first, Lily didn't want to leave. "James, I love you..." she said.  
  
"I love you too, Lils..." James answered, before giving her a last and final kiss. He knew he wouldn't survive if he faced Voldemort alone. "GO!!!" He shouted as he pushed her and Harry away from him.  
  
It wasn't long after Lily and his son were out of sight when James heard a maniacal laugh coming from the living room. "HAHAHAHA!"  
  
"Surrender him, James, and you won't need to die." Voldemort sneered as he entered the room where James was standing bravely, ready to die for his family.  
  
"Never! I will never give up my family!" James answered and before he could say anything more, Voldemort got bored and said the killing curse, "Aveda Kedavra!"  
  
And so James Potter died.  
  
"James!" Lily, who had returned, shouted as she saw her husband take his last breath.  
  
"Stufey!"  
  
"Expalliarmus!"  
  
Lily shouted with all her might, but her anger was not enough to stop the evil wizard that was maniacally shouting in front of her. Her anger was not enough to stop the same wizard who had killed her parents, brother, and now, her husband.  
  
"HAHAHAHA! Give up your son, girl!"  
  
"No! Never!"  
  
And just like James, Lily died with a simple, but horrible "Aveda Kedavra!"  
  
"You could have lived, girl, if you had just surrendered your son." Voldemort sneered, "NOT! HAHAHAHA!"  
  
Then, without wasting time, Voldemort ordered ten of his death eaters to look for the baby, Harry Potter. In less than a minute, he was found. He wasn't that hard to locate for the baby was crying. Even as a baby, young Harry Potter had sensed the death of his parents and it made him incredibly sad.  
  
Voldemort picked up the baby with one hand by it's right foot and this just made the little boy cry harder.  
  
"Ðon't worry, little one," Voldemort smirked, "You'll soon be with your parents."  
  
The evil man once again said the killing curse, pointing his wand at the baby's head. But by some miracle, it didn't affect the baby. Voldemort wondered what could have gone wrong. Didn't he say the incantation properly? Then without warning, a green light, the same light that the killing curse illuminated shot out of the baby's head where his wand was still pointing. The light hit Voldemort, and in a split second, he dropped the baby on its bed and fell face down on the floor. A few minutes of silence passed before one by one the death eaters disappeared from the room in fear. Their master had died. This was not good.  
  
What the foolish death eaters didn't see was what happened about five minutes later when a silvery mist shot out of Voldemort's body screaming "This is not over, Harry Potter!"  
  
And there was only silence... and the cries of a young boy with a lightning- shaped scar on its forehead.  
  
"Don't worry, Harry." A voice said. The baby stopped his wails for a minute, as if he was looking around. But when he saw nothing, he continued crying.  
  
"Don't cry, Harry. I'm here." Once again, the baby stopped, but this time, even if there was no one around, he didn't cry anymore. Instead, he wiped his eyes and smiled.  
  
"Ha...na!" He said softly and waved his hands as if saying hello. In a few minutes, Harry Potter was asleep. He knew, then, he was safe. Hana was with him. 


	2. Hana

Because he had no other living relatives, little Harry Potter was sent to live with his Aunt Petunia and her wizard-hating family. They said that being a wizard is a sign of abnormality and so, they treated him as such: abnormal. Whenever weird things happened, like when his teacher's hair turned blue, they always blamed it on him and punished him. Harry's cousin, Dudley, and his gang always bullied him, also. They treated him as if he was a mini-punching bag to that they could play with.  
  
But in spite of all this, little Harry never cried or became sad. He never showed anyone any sign of anger and the Dursleys always wondered why. Thinking nothing of it, they reasoned that it was just another 'abnormal' thing. And this also made them angrier.  
  
When the Dursleys get angry, they do bad things to Harry. Sometimes, they slap him or even punch him. That, Harry could take. But when the Dursleys decide to starve him to death, he could not do anything. They would lock him up in the cupboard under the stairs (his room) and leave him there for days expecting him to go crazy any time soon. But he never did. Because they didn't know...  
  
They and the rest of the people in the world didn't know that someone came with Harry the night he was delivered to the Dursleys. No one knows this because no one could see her, feel her, or hear her. She is non-existent to everyone but Harry.  
  
Yes, whoever is with Harry is definitely a girl. Wondering why I know? It's because I am that girl. Hana Iris Potter. Nice name, ain't it? Harry officially named me that when he was 5. He's always called me Hana before that, but when I complained for not having a second name, he smiled and told me that he'd give me one. So he gave me 'Iris,' because it's a flower's name like Mommy's (Lily).  
  
Sorry, I know Lily and James weren't really my parents, but to Harry, they are, too, so he allowed me to call them 'Mommy' and 'Daddy' whenever we're talking about them.  
  
Hmmm... Oh yeah, I have to tell you, before anything else, that Harry and I remember everything that happened that night when Mommy and Daddy were killed. We don't know why, either, but I guess it's because of magic.  
  
Woah! Don't sound surprised. Magic is real!!! We found that out when Harry was two years old. He and I were starving to death when we wished we could eat all our favorite foods. Then, our favorite foods appeared! Then we tried wishing for everything and we got everything! It was so cool! But the cupboard was too small for all our thing to fit so we wished for a magic box where we could put everything we owned inside. What appeared was a box only big enough for a 15' TV, but guess what? When we tried to fit ourselves in the box, it was like we were in a whole new room! So that box, that we now call 'Mystery Scope,' became our playhouse. Whenever we were supposed to be locked up, we entered the Mystery Scope and played. When we got tired, we wished for beds and slept like kings and queens. And when we got hungry, we wished for foods. One thing about the Mystery Scope is when you enter it, time stops in the real world so we could play for hours. Our life, unlike what some people may think, was not at all horrible. It was great!  
  
Anyway, let's go back to the real reason why I'm telling these things to you. Harry's going to a school named Hogwarts to practice controlling his magic, or so that's what he tells me. He doesn't need to, I know, he's already learned how to control his magic five years ago, what more does he need to know? Well, it's not like I don't know why Harry wants to go to Hogwarts...  
  
Friends.  
  
He wants to have friends other than me. I can't blame him for that, but...  
  
Why do I feel like I'm going to lose Harry? Like he will forget me? I know it's silly that I'm feeling this way. He even said that he won't. 'Never,' he had said.  
  
But...  
  
Harry...? 


	3. Blue Apple

But he did. Harry forgot me...  
  
No! Of course not! Harry didn't forget forget me! He just kind of... well, he left me hanging. After he had made some friends, it felt like I just disappeared out of his life! It was as if he never knew me, like I was just an imaginary friend he had when he was a kid and that he should forget. And you know what?  
  
It hurt.  
  
It hurt real bad.  
  
Because I'm not an imaginary friend.  
  
And I'm not someone to forget.  
  
With every second that passed by, my heart ached more for him. Harry was talking, laughing, playing, shouting, and crying in the arms everyone but me. I remember when we were still at the Dursleys house, even if he was talking to someone, inside he's still having a conversation with me. How I wish that Harry would one day remember that there is still more to himself... there is me.  
  
I guess Harry did need his personal space. He did need space away from me. But didn't he miss me at all? He hasn't even come to the Mystery Scope for more than three years even though the box is always in his pocket, shrinked!  
  
I wanted to hate Harry. I wanted to loathe him.  
  
But I can't.  
  
Even though he ignores me, now, I can't hate him. I just can't. I have to protect him! Ever since he stepped foot at this place, Hogwarts, he has had regular nightmares about Voldemort. He tries to ignore them, but he can't. He can't ignore them even with the help of a thousand pensive. He needs someone to tell them to, someone who can understand his feelings inside out, someone who can see his nightmares. He needs me.  
  
'WHY DOESN'T HE SEES THAT!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!' I shout.  
  
[Hana]  
  
I was starteled out of my sadness when I heard, for the first time in five years, Harry call my name.  
  
{Harry!}  
  
[Hana...thank you for still being here, Hana]  
  
{Of course I'll still be here, Harry. Oh, Harry! All these years all I wanted was to talk to you! Thank goodness you did! Why didn't you -}  
  
I was about to babble when I saw him grinning and signaled me to stop. [I'm sorry, Hana] he said [But I needed to keep away from you for those five years to complete the potion.]  
  
{Huh? What potion}  
  
[A potion that will give you your own body, Hana] he said excitedly, [You'll be free, now, Hana.]  
  
At this moment I couldn't help but gasp. Then slowly, tears had filled my eyes. Harry did what? For me?  
  
I launched myself on him and gave him a big embrace. [Thank you, Harry.]  
  
When we let go of the embrace, Harry gave me what looked to be an apple, except it was blue. [Eat]  
  
I took it and without hesitation, ate. 


	4. Effects

Hermione and Ron are sitting at the common room not-so-patiently waiting for Harry before going to Charms. He had told them to wait for him because he forgot something from his trunk, but Harry had been upstairs for ten minutes! If they don't leave soon, they'll be late!  
  
"Ron," Hermione said, never wanting to be late, "What's taking him so long?"  
  
Ron shrugged, "I don't know. I'll go fetch him, you want?"  
  
"PLEASE!" Hermione pleaded, thankful that Ron got her hint.  
  
Ron stood up and fixed his clothes for a few seconds before starting to walk up the stairs shouting, "HARRRRRRRRRRRRRY!!! WE'RE RUNNING LATE! LET'S – "  
  
He never got to finish what he was saying. Just as he reached the boys' dorm room, the door flew from its frame and hit Ron, making him stumble down the stairs.  
  
"RON!" Hermione shouted, and then looked up the stairs where Ron came from.  
  
"HARRRY!" she shouted again, this time panicking.  
  
She shook Ron to wake him up.  
  
"Ron, Ron," she said, and when Ron gained consciousness, she asked, "What happened? Where's Harry?"  
  
Ron, who is still a bit fazed, looked up at Hermione for a second before realizing that his best friend might be in trouble. "HARRRY!" He shouted and wasted no time as he ran to the room to get Harry. Not minding the time and Charms, Hermione decided that Harry is more important than lessons. She followed Ron – to *%*$ with rules!!!  
  
When they reached the room, they were to say the least, shocked, speechless. They were expecting to see their best friend, maybe even expecting him to roll on the floor screaming about his scar like he did when they were still fourth years. But no, they didn't see that. They didn't even see their best friend! Instead, what they saw was a girl, a girl of about the same age. She was lying naked on the floor covered in what seemed like jelly.  
  
"Who are you?!" Ron demanded, shaking the girl to wake her up.  
  
HANA's POV  
  
I took the blue apple that Harry gave me and took a bite. I expected pain to come, but this much I wasn't ready. It felt like... I can't even describe how it felt like. It seems as if I was stabbed in the back a thousand times and cut open for a hundred. But I didn't care. I was going to have a body, at last, after sixteen years of waiting. Then I saw Harry screaming. He was screaming more than I was. But why? He just looked at me and silently mouthed, "I'll explain to you, later." Then he began screaming again. Flames of red, blue, black, and white surrounded him.  
  
Harry.  
  
If this is what Harry gets for me to get a body, I'd rather not have one.  
  
What seemed like years was finally over after a few seconds. I had my own body.  
  
I have my own body.  
  
I looked around for Harry, but I couldn't see him.  
  
{Harry?}  
  
A weak voice answered in my head, [You have a body. Happy?]  
  
{No. You were in pain. I didn't want that.}  
  
[I wanted to.]  
  
{Thank you.}  
  
[No problem]  
  
{But Harry?} I asked.  
  
[Yes?]  
  
{Where are you?}  
  
[I'm right here.]  
  
{Here, where?}  
  
[Inside you]  
  
I gasped. No! I wanted my own body, but I didn't want Harry to lose his! {HARRRY! Oh Harry, I'm so sorry...} I babbled.  
  
[Don't worry, I'm okay.] Harry said, [It's only for three days. It's one of the potions effects.]  
  
And then, I lost consciousness. Only Ron's voice woke me up.... 


	5. Hana is who?

I gasped. No! I wanted my own body, but I didn't want Harry to lose his! {HARRRY! Oh Harry, I'm so sorry...} I babbled.  
  
[Don't worry, I'm okay.] Harry said, [It's only for three days. It's one of the potions effects.]  
  
And then, I lost consciousness. Only Ron's voice woke me up....  
  
~~~  
  
"WHO ARE YOU?!" Ron demanded, shaking the girl up to wake her. What answered him, though, was unexpected. He was instantly thrown to the other side of the room by a hard punch in the chin.  
  
"Ouch," Hermione flinched, not minding the fact that she was in the boy's dorm. "That must have hurt."  
  
"DON'T TOUCH ME, YOU PERVERT!!!!" the girl screamed at Ron as she reached for a blanket to cover her body up. When she was totally covered, she stood up and continued screaming, "HOW DARE YOU TOUCH ME!..."  
  
When she had calmed down, and Ron had recovered from the punch, Hermione hesitantly asked, "Um... may I know who you are?"  
  
From what she could see, the girl was very beautiful, if not for her wild hair. She had black, raven hair that reached an inch or two above the ground. Her skin, Hermione knew, even if she hadn't touched her, was soft and silky. More than that, it was pure white; it was as white as snow. She looked as if she was just born yesterday. Her nose is defined, and her lips is a pale pink. And her eyes, her eyes was what amazed Hermione more for it was neither blue, brown, or black. It wasn't even green. Instead it was gold.  
  
"I am Hana," the girl said, "And you are Hermione. The pervert over there is Ron."  
  
Hermione and Ron were shocked. They didn't know this girl, yet she knew them. How? Is she one of You-know-who's spies? You can never be too sure these days...  
  
"Don't worry," Hana said, as if reading their minds, "I won't hurt you. And I'm certainly not one of Voldemort's death eaters."  
  
Hermione and Ron gasped. This girl had the courage to say the dark lord's name!  
  
"Where is Harry?" Ron demanded. "Where did you bring him?"  
  
The girl looked as if she didn't know what to say. She took a seat on Harry's bed and said, "You might want to sit down, too."  
  
Hermione did as was told, sitting in front of Harry at the edge of Neville's bed. Trusting Hermione, Ron did, too.  
  
They were not yet ready, though, when Hana revealed her secret, "I am Harry."  
  
For a moment, Hermione and Ron became speechless, but after a minute, they had started laughing.  
  
"I'm not joking!" Hana shouted, trying to keep her temper in control, but failing.  
  
"Nice try," Ron said, standing up. Then he walked up to where Hana was. He glared at the girl and said, "Now, tell us where Harry is."  
  
"I am Harry." Hana insisted, "I can prove it."  
  
"And how is that?"  
  
"By this." Hana pulled back her bangs revealing a lightning shaped scar. This, however, didn't seem to faze Ron and Hermione.  
  
Ron placed his wand on Hana's forehead and said the ending spell expecting that the scar would disappear. Many have tried to imitate Harry by placing a magic scar on their foreheads before. This was nothing new.  
  
But the scar did not disappear. It was still there.  
  
If this was not a magic scar, then that would mean that this girl... Hana...  
  
"You're Harry?!?" Hermione and Ron shouted at once, realizing that what this girl is saying could be true.  
  
At Hana's nod, Hermione and Ron fainted. 


End file.
